


P.S. I love you

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [4]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, P.S. I love you - Freeform, Robin Daggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney is upset about "P.S. I love you", so Robin writes him a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I love you

He had to pretend that it didn’t bother him, at least in front of everybody else. But of course it did. His fiancee saying that he would always be second to everyone else? It was basically like getting hit in the stomach with something big and heavy. Maybe it was the realization that she probably wasn't as invested as he was in their relationship.

But he couldn’t hold that against her. She said it so long ago in a song. Surely she felt different now? But Barney didn’t really believe that. He may have screwed up earlier and doomed their relationship forever. That would make it all his fault.

He was still worrying when he found the envelope with his name on it. It was in Robin’s handwriting. All of a sudden, all of his doubts came up at once and he was scared that she was leaving. He almost didn’t open it. But when he did, he found:

Barney,

I know that you’re probably freaking out about P.S. I love you right now, so I wanted to write you this letter. Forget what I said in the song. I was young and stupid when I wrote that. You will never be second to anyone in my life, especially not Paul Shaver. I am marrying you because I love you more than anyone. So try to remember that and stop freaking out okay?

Robin.

P.S. I love you

Barney smiled. He was being stupid thinking those things. She must really love him to be able to put up with him, and he was really in love with her, and he thought that she was perfect, even with the stalkery past.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I can feel better about my writing. Or worse, depending on what you write.


End file.
